1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite for a building material and a method of manufacturing a building material using the composite. More particularly, it relates to a composite for a building material such as a rough wall panel for a bearing wall, a heat-insulating/soundproof panel, and a block material for a mud wall and a flower bed, and a method of manufacturing a building material using the composite.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, plastic boards, and inorganic boards such as calcium silicate boards and gypsum boards are used as a building material in large numbers. However, the plastic board causes hypersensitiveness to chemical substances due to chemical substances such as formalin generated from the board, which presents a big social problem. Also, for the inorganic board, whose low cost and high function have been realized and which has been capable of being mass-produced, it is difficult to recycle the board after use, and the board is disposed of as industrial wastes without being treated, which presents a big problem. On the other hand, the effective use of various industrial wastes has recently been studied from the viewpoint of global environmental protection. For example, a building material using paper making sludge has been proposed in Japanese Patent Laid- Open No. 2001-11799, an example in which used paper having been broken to pieces and wastes of used synthetic resin sheets are used has been proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-302535, and an example in which waste casting sand is used has been proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-220247. In any case, however, like the plastic board and inorganic board, the problem of hypersensitiveness to chemical substances and the problem of disposal as industrial wastes after use remain unsolved. Contrarily, a mud wall, etc. using clay, which have been used from ancient times in Japan, not only provide a comfortable living environment in Japan's hot and humid environment because of their high humidity conditioning property but also present little of the problem of disposal as industrial wastes because of its ease of recycling. However, the mud wall, etc. using clay require a long period of time for their work, and also have poor resistance to earthquake, so that the demand for them has decreased year by year.
In view of such a present situation, the inventors have continued studies earnestly and resultantly have found the fact described below. If a building material is manufactured by using a composite for a building material containing diatomaceous earth, waste lumber, and inorganic hardener for cement mud wall, or a composite for a building material further containing field earth, used paper, etc., a building material can be obtained which has a high humidity conditioning property and thus provides a comfortable living environment as in the case of the conventional mud wall, and is easily recycled; for example, it can be reused merely by crushing the obtained building material, and is harmless to global environment because industrial wastes, for example, waste lumber such as lumber chip, sawdust, shavings, and crushed pieces of fallen tree, used paper and/or crushed pieces of used tatami mat and used tile, and crushed earth can also be used as a raw material. As the result of the findings, we completed the present invention.